NOLDOLANTE
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie, autor Inka Lakhala


**Noldolantë  
autor: Inka Lakhala**

Wypuszczam kolejną strzałę, ale na próżno. Odnalazła swój cel, ale na cóż zda się jedna strzała naprzeciwko tysięcy mieczy? Zalewają chmarą nasze białe statki wlewając się na białe pokłady. Nigdy nie widziałem takiego szaleństwa w oczach moich krewnych. Zasięg mego łuku jest za mały i gdy wreszcie mogę ich trafić, są już ponad burtami naszego pięknego statku. Czysty głos za mną – nasz kapitan wzywa kogokolwiek do rzucenia cum. Ktoś zaczął wykonywać rozkaz, ale statek nie został jeszcze całkiem uwolniony, gdy około stu zbrojnych Noldorów szarżowało przez trap. Musieliśmy bronić się przeciwko swoim krewniakom doprowadzonym do wrzenia przez aroganckie słowa syna Finwego, spadające na – w niektórych przypadkach – kochanków, jak też braci i siostry poprzez małżeństwa, a nawet na bliskich kuzynów krwi. Jakież to kłamstwa wyszeptano, aby zdołały podburzyć ich do mordu? Moja dłoń drży, gdy kolejny raz naciągam cięciwę i strzała leci skosem. Przystań była czarna od ich czarnych włosów, czerwona od krwi mego ludu i srebrna od błysków noldorińskich ostrzy. W mdłej poświacie martwego nieba, nierozpalonego już więcej łagodnym blaskiem Drzew, widok ten napawał przerażeniem.  
Tego dnia mój brat przyprowadził swoją żonę i młodą córkę, aby zobaczyły jego nowy statek. Wciąż byli na pokładzie, gdy nadszedł atak. W trzecim uderzeniu rodu Feanora Noldorowie dotarli do małego jachtu.  
Smukły łuk mego brata powstrzymywał przypływ Bratobójców przez zaledwie kilka chwil. Potem brat mój padł, barwiąc pokład karmazynem. Jego żona, która sama uprzędła żagle jego statku, żagle, które tworzyły łuki, jak skrzydła łabędzia nad ich głowami, podniosła łuk męża i kołczan. Wypuszczała na Noldorów strzały śmiercionośnym deszczem, jednocześnie trzymając swe dziecko blisko.  
Usiłowałem ich chronić, ale mój kapitan został zmuszony do odwrotu i nie było już drogi ucieczki z naszego statku. Mogłem jedynie zdjąć tak wielu nadciągających Noldorów, jak mi się udało namierzyć.  
Łzy płynęły mi po twarzy, zasłaniając widok. Nawet,kiedy mordowali mój lud bez zwątpienia lub skruchy, to za każdym razem, gdy kolejny Noldor padał z moją strzałą w piersi, moje serce było rozdzierane. Nie chciałem zastrzelić kolejnego Eldara, ale również nie chciałem pozostawić swej bratowej na śmierć z ich ręki. Patrzyłem, jak podchodzili do niej. Patrzyłem, jak ciął ją miecz. Patrzyłam, jak piękna, miła, troskliwa kobieta została zamordowana przez tego, którego niegdyś miałem za przyjaciela. Odwrócił się w stronę jej córki. Słyszałem swój głos krzyczący w proteście – nie mogłem sobie wyobrazić Eldara dość bezwzględnego, by zarżnąć małe dziecko. Lecz jakaś mała strużka sumienia musiała przepłynąć pod zasłoną jego szaleństwa, bowiem podniósł ją do góry i szybko zestawił na suchy grunt przystani, zanim zwołał na pokład swoich towarzyszy.  
Dziecko pobiegło w panice dostając się w ogień bitwy i nie miałem już nadziei, że przetrwa. Mój kapitan znów krzyknął – zaniedbywałem swe obowiązki, a statek odbijał, potrzebował osłony łuków dla mata, który zrzucał ostatnią cumę. Pognałem przez pokład, zmuszając swój oddech, by nie drżał. Wycelowałem, wystrzeliłem, jak mi rozkazano, aż sięgnąłem kolejny raz do kołczana i dłoń napotkała tylko powietrze. Gniewnie zerwałem go z ramienia i rzuciłem o pokład. Gdy pozwoliłem łukowi wypaść z ręki obezwładnionej rezygnacją, jeszcze raz dostrzegłem małą, szczupłą postać w sukni zaplamionej krwią, śmigającą pomiędzy rozszalałymi Noldorami. Jeden z tych na brzegu także ją spostrzegł i pobiegł do niej, a jego miecz wycinał ósemki w powietrzu przed nim. Jaki demon skradł jego umysł, że chciałby celowo ścigać małe dziecko, z taką żądzą krwi płonącą w jego ciemnych oczach? Wstrząśnięty, zerwałem swój płaszcz i zanurkowałem.  
Wyrosłem tutaj. Byłem mocnym pływakiem i pokonałem tą małą odległość do dziecka w parę chwil.  
W ciemnościach, jakie nastały po śmierci Drzew nikt nie mógł odróżnić mej głowy w wodzie. Zawołałem do niej w telerińskim i odwróciła się w mą stronę. Znów zawołałem, mając nadzieję, że rozpozna mój głos. I rozpoznała.

– Skacz! – nalegałem – Złapię cię! Wskoczyła do wody, a ja złapałem ją na ręce podtrzymując jej głowę. Trzymając ją bezpiecznie, zacząłem płynąć w stronę łodzi. Noldor na brzegu krzyknął na ten widok. Lecz w przeciwieństwie do nas, mają oni miłość do morza, ale nie mają dlań respektu. Niewielu Noldorów w Amanie nauczyło się pływać w kapryśnych morskich wodach. Moje palce zacisnęły się na drewnianej burcie. Rzucono nam drabinkę sznurową i schwyciłem ją jedną ręką, drugą przytrzymując dziecko. Przemoknięta i przerażona była tak ciężka, że zmagałem się z podwójnym wyzwaniem, z chybotliwą drabiną i z drżącym dzieckiem. Pokład był tak wysoko nad nami. Ciągle się wspinałem, szczebel za szczeblem – otrzymując nowe siniaki, za każdym razem, gdy zostaliśmy ciśnięci o burtę przez wzbierający wiatr. Ale żyliśmy, a to więcej niż można powiedzieć o tak wielu innych naszych krewnych. W końcu przede mną pojawiła się dłoń, śliska, blada i umięśniona. Chwyciłem ją i z wysilonym wdechem zostaliśmy wciągnięci, plujący wodą i wyczerpani, na pokład. Noldorowie mogą zagarnąć inne statki, ale naszego nie dostaną. Nasza załoga mogła w oczach Telerich uchodzić za niezbyt sławną zbieraninę, ale byliśmy dumni ze swego statku i dumni ze swej załogi. Dbaliśmy o siebie wzajem. Udręczone oczy zacienione niedawnym koszmarem teraz zostały rozjaśnione przez zmęczone, lecz promienne uśmiechy. Kapitan chrząknął.

– Nie porzucimy naszego rodu. Nie płyniemy dalej, bowiem możliwe, że część naszych kuzynów szukała ocalenia w morzu. Jeżeli tak, musimy odnaleźć ich i uratować. Niech nigdy nikt nie powie, że staliśmy z boku i patrzyliśmy na zagładę naszych krewnych! Odwróciliśmy się w stronę zachodu, gdzie niegdyś ciepły, zapraszający blask przyzywał nas, gdy wracaliśmy z morskich wypraw. Teraz wisiała tam tylko atramentowa ciemność. Zaczęliśmy więc przeszukiwać czarną wodę w poszukiwaniu przebłysku srebrnych włosów.

Koniec


End file.
